Conventionally, gloves produced by coating a knitted base glove made of natural fiber such as cotton or chemical fiber such as acryl and polyester with synthetic rubber, natural rubber or thermoplastic resin such as polyvinyl chloride have been widely used as work gloves. Some of these gloves have non-slip properties as a porous foam layer having an air content of about 10 to 65% is formed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-243310). It is also proposed to apply foam latex to a base glove using a squeegee followed by hot curing to rubberize the same, or to apply liquid impermeable coating between the base glove and the resin layer (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-201515) Generally, however, when thermoplastic resin or rubber contains foam, the film strength and the abrasion strength are reduced although non-slip properties are improved.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem and aims at providing a work glove having excellent non-slip properties, film strength and abrasion resistance.